


Fortunate Son

by wrennette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, James is a dick, canon character death, non-canon character survival, that's canon tho...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, when given the chance, James Potter stepped aside and let Voldemort pass up the stairs unimpeded to murder his only son. After all, he could have other children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> I'm not a big James Potter fan. This is a snippet of an extreme that I don't think canon!James ever went to in arrogance and self-centeredness.

“You need not be killed Potter, it would be a shame to end the pureblood line of such an ancient and respected House,” the Dark Lord said with oily charm, standing in James’ living room as if it were his own, pale white wand in pale white hand. “I am merely removing the blight from your family tree. There will be other children.” James shuddered in fear and revulsion, and took a step back, then another. 

“No! No! Not my son!” James heard Lily scream, and he closed his eyes and turned away. There was an incoherent shout, a heavy thump, and then the hissed incantation of the killing curse. At that, James’ silent self-recrimination shattered. He bounded up the stairs, gaining the landing just as a terrific explosion sounded and the walls of the house rattled. He tumbled back down the stairs, and as soon as he regained his feet, raced back up again.

The ceiling and wall of the nursery was blown out, the air heavy with smoke and free magic and the disgustingly sweet scent of cooked meat. There was a char on the floor, the remnants of black robes with a white, bonelike wand dropped carelessly in the centre. Lily lay pale and still in front of the cot like a broken doll, her fiery hair haloing her head. Harry sat up in the cot, sobbing. James stopped, blinked, then raced to his wife. She was utterly motionless, and when he touched his fingers to her neck, already beginning to cool. No magic sparked beneath her skin. She was gone. 

“Fuck,” James breathed, then lifted his head to glare at his squalling son. “Ungrateful little shit. She was so much better than you, so much more important than you.” He bared his teeth and growled, then sighed, stood, and gathered the little monster into his arms. Someone would be coming soon to check on them. He had to get things looking right. He looked at the squalling child, then set it back in the crib un-gently. It was the child’s fault. If the little brat hadn’t been born Voldemort wouldn’t have come after him. Voldemort wouldn’t have killed Lily.

Steeling himself, James picked up the pale wand and went back downstairs, ignoring the continued wailing of his son. Using the unfamiliar and unpleasant tool, he destroyed much of the downstairs of the cottage, and used his own wand to shoot off a few spells as well. He then went back upstairs, discarded the pale wand where he had found it, and shuddered in revulsion. James snarled, then sat near where he had used Voldemort’s wand to destroy part of the room. It wouldn’t be long now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr (sometimes), come say hi :) <http://wrennette.tumblr.com>


End file.
